


Looking For Naiads

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya convinces Shinya to play out in the rain with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Naiads

Looking for Naiads  
  
Fandom: Diru  
Pairing: TxS  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Lily Zen  
Archive: Ask

 

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Notes: Inspired after playing outside during the middle of a storm for 15+ minutes.  
  
*  
  
 _"Ne, look Shin-chan, it's raining..."_  
  
Who'd have ever guessed that one little statement like that would get him into so much trouble? Waist-deep and sinking fast. Overwhelmed with a childish joy at the dark sky shedding large translucent tears, lighting up briefly with lightning, almost like it did when fireworks bloomed on holidays. But more than that, he was lost looking in wide, dark eyes, illuminated for brief instances by the lightning.   
  
Almond-shaped, yes. A rich dark brown he knew so well he could recall them instantly. One simple statement had led two full-grown men into standing outside in the pouring rain, eyes locked in a gaze so intense it was almost like an embrace itself. A half-smile still spread across the younger one's countenance.   
  
*  
  
Shinya sat in one of the comfortable studio chairs, facing the synthesizer, his tennis shoe clad foot tapping out a beat absently on the floor. Wearing merely flared jeans and a brand name t-shirt, he was in what he referred to as casual. Kyo teasingly referred to him as metrosexual--still masculine, but a little too pretty and conscientious of how he appeared to be _just_ masculine.  
  
Sitting on the window ledge was Toshiya, in a soccer jersey and jeans, tapping a cigarette out of a carton, much to Shinya's disgust. The two were in the studio later than normal due to some unfinished business. Mainly they were working on some of the mixing and mastering for the new single. However, Toshiya had insisted on a nicotine break.   
  
"Addict," Shinya had muttered scathingly under his breath. His hate for his arch nemesis, cigarettes, had not abated over the years one bit. It was as Toshiya was in the midst of lighting a cigarette that he paused, looking outside. The rain was coming down hard. "Ne, look Shin-chan, it's raining." Just then lightning ripped the night sky apart. The cigarette went unnoticed as he watched. Then a boom followed, and seconds later it was completely dark in the studio.   
  
"Oh no..." the drummer muttered, "They have back-up generators, right?" He sighed, and Toshiya knew that he was raking a hand through his hair. "Yeah, they do, but they take awhile to kick on. Why? Did you lose what you were working on?" A wry snort echoed from across the room. "Actually, no. I just saved it, lucky for me. But...I don't know, I just really want to get this finished," Shinya replied, and Toshiya heard him stand up from the chair and walk across the room to the window.   
  
"You're right, it is raining like crazy out there," the drummer murmured in his soft tenor. Struck by sudden inspiration, Toshiya put his cigarette back in the box and stood up. "Shin-chan, come play in the rain with me," he cooed sweetly. He barely saw the drummer frown uncertainly. "Come on...you know you want to," the bassist cajoled. Finally after five more minutes of pleas and promises, he managed to get Shinya outside.   
  
*  
  
Running back and forth in the rain, laughing like a gleeful child, Toshiya suddenly realized that he was alone. Looking back, Shinya was standing underneath the awning of the studio, his arms wrapped protectively about himself. A wicked grin lighting his features, the bassist suddenly kicked a wave of water directly at the drummer, soaking him from his hair to his feet. He heard Shinya give a little cry of surprise, and suddenly the younger man was running at him full-force.   
  
Faced with one Terachii Shinya charging at him, Toshiya was paralyzed where he stood until impact. The both of them were thrown onto the wet, muddy grass, and the bassist suddenly realized that Shinya was laughing. Smiling, he turned the tables on the drummer, literally, rolling them both over so he was astride Shinya. He discovered quickly that the younger man was extremely ticklish around his ribs and when the drummer was nearly hyperventilating--only then, did Toshiya stand up.   
  
As he was about to declare himself the winner, Shinya pushed up off the ground, standing up and taking a martial arts pose. Smiling, he began to kick water at Toshiya mercilessly. Spluttering and sopping wet--beyond it, even--he made his way through the spray of water to Shinya's side, grabbing one wrist and pulling the drummer against him. Slipping one leg between the younger man's legs and hooking his ankle around one, Toshiya effectively stopped the kicking.   
  
Laughing uproariously, Shinya rested his head on Toshiya's shoulder, trying to subdue the sound--audible even in the storm. He felt the drummer try to collect himself for the longest time, recognizing the signs of surrender. Then, as Shinya pulled away, their eyes met.   
  
Both become frozen, entranced, almost. Water cascaded down around them and the storm became a sanctuary instead of an opposing force. There, it was safe. Moving as one their lips met, tentatively, unsure. It was finally alright to say something to each other, though wordlessly. Rainwater slicking their mouths, they moved effortlessly against one another, gradually gaining more assurance once they knew the other had no designs on pulling away.   
  
Lips parting without thought, their tongues danced together like they'd been together for ages. Releasing Shinya's wrist, they immediately shifted stance so that their arms cocooned each other, and thus they stayed for the longest time, neither knowing what would happen beyond it, both existing only in that moment.   
  
*FIN*


End file.
